


Про глинтвейн, оленей и стремянки

by Shinji_Itou



Series: Канун Рождества (Christmas Eve) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Christmas Eve, F/M, Gen, Office, Routine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Itou/pseuds/Shinji_Itou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрен искренне любит Рождество и свою маленькую семью: Микасу и Армина. Если он может быть счастливым, почему не может быть Жан?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про глинтвейн, оленей и стремянки

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в стенах издательства, где работает большинство известных читателю героев.

С самого утра в офисе было людно, и полусидеть-полустоять на стремянке посреди стеклянного коридора Эрену нравилось. Нравилась ему и бобина с гирляндой в руках, которую надо было размотать и прикрепить к внешнему стеклу-стене одной из переговорных. Вообще день Эрену нравился: предрождественская суета здесь разительно отличалась от той, что он видел на своем прошлом месте работы - пыльном и холодном складе. Сейчас на свою курьерскую веселую долю он не жаловался. Еще меньше жаловался он на необходимость украшать всё это огромное помещение, отведенное под издательство.

Мимо с радостным воплем пронеслась Ханджи, держа в высоко поднятой руке стопку распечаток. Вероятно, Эрвин одобрил верстку, улыбнулся вслед Зоэ Эрен, отрывая зубами скотч и прилепляя на него часть гирлянды. Он почти отвлекся от основного занятия, когда следом за верстальщицей прошел Райвель – страх и ужас во плоти – и обернулся, взглянув на Эрена с легким прищуром, сказал «стекло не заляпай», а затем свернул в кабинет главного редактора. Да уж, заляпать не хотелось. Несмотря на отсутствие формальной власти, Райвель умел нагнать страху и вселить уважение. Говорят, он когда-то был вытащен со дна Эрвином, заметившим истинный талант, но, по правде говоря, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Эрен надеялся когда-нибудь и самому стать такой же живой легендой, но пока только учился на третьем курсе и работал здесь, впитывая в себя опыт старших.

А вот гирлянда уже висит мерцающим дождиком на пятиметровой стене и в очередной раз напоминает, что завтра Рождество и можно будет выспаться, расслабиться, погулять и закидать снежками того, кто попадется под руку. Эрен довольно усмехнулся себе и начал спускаться вниз, придерживаясь за алюминиевые перекладины. Он слишком поздно увидел приближающуюся к нему фигуру, которая в следующую секунду наградила его смачным шлепком по заднице: «Ну что, Йегер, все еще не надумал побыть оленем?» К слову, олени у Эрена имелись, и не только они: курьер поднимал всем настроение, появляясь на пороге с венками, гирляндами и прочей атрибутикой рождественских праздников в ярко-красном свитере с оленями и с оленьими же рожками на ободке. Микаса постаралась.

\- Не-а, лошадиная морда, это у тебя есть опыт извоза, - ухмыльнулся Эрен в ответ фигуре, незаметно для висящей неподалеку камеры показал средний палец, собрал стремянку и двинулся к следующей стене, насвистывая популярную мелодию. Жан, к сожалению, не отстал.  
\- Хо, кто бы говорил, - фыркнул засранец двумя метрами ниже, глядя на потуги Эрена отодрать криво прилепленную часть новой гирлянды. – Хотя не, у тебя руки из жопы, подарки покоцаешь.  
\- А у тебя не из жопы, ага? – хмыкнул Йегер, слегка высовывая язык от усердия – прилепить скотч идеально ровно оказалось задачей несколько труднее, чем предполагалось. – Я молчу, что ты этими руками-не-из-жопы делаешь.

На этом обмен любезностями закончился – из-за такой же стеклянной, как и весь коридор двери, вышел Райвель, оглядел работу Йегера, хмыкнул самому себе и снизу вверх холодно взглянул на стоящего столбом Кирштайна: «Что, дела кончились? Так помоги этому», - он кивнул на скорчившего страдальческую гримасу Эрена, который, впрочем, быстро исправился, почувствовав на себе взгляд Аккермана. «Рождества», - в принципе, от лаконичного Райвеля большего и не ожидалось.

\- Господи, дай этому ушлепку кривую лестницу, – простонал Эрен, глядя, как Жан берет со стойки рецепции еще одну бобину и ищет взглядом подсобку. – Расслабься, лучше отматывай и скотч клей.

Ну, что бы там Эрен ни говорил, дело все-таки пошло быстрее, так что они очень скоро оказались в обители легкого творческого хаоса Ханджи, уткнувшейся в монитор. Здесь соблазнительно пахло какими-то пряностями, а в середине четырех составленных вместе столов возвышался небольшой пряничный домик, украшенный по всем канонам. На секунду у Эрена заурчало в животе, и он с долей зависти взглянул на стоящую рядом с Зоэ вазочку с карамельками.

\- Это куда? – ткнул он в венок из искусственной ели, который, вероятно, следовало прицепить на дверь. Ханджи подняла на него совиные глаза, явно нехотя отвлекаясь от работы.  
\- На дверь, - она неопределенно махнула рукой, почти подскакивая с места и подлетая к зашедшему вслед за Эреном Моблиту. – Ну что, принес?  
\- Принес, – кивнул тот в ответ, пропуская курьера к двери и глядя, как тот прилаживает к ней украшение. – Спасибо, Эрен.

Тот только отсалютовал, выпихивая из не очень просторного помещения Жана и давая знак следовать дальше. Теперь надо было сгонять в бухгалтерию, избежать шуточек Оруо по поводу оленей, нацеплять снежинок и гирлянду там, а потом отправляться за порцией документов к Эрвину и в типографию. А потом… дом и заслуженный отдых с Микасой и Армином. Было бы неплохо еще забежать к юристам, поздравить, справиться, как Микаса, сделать ей чай. Не только же ей постоянно беспокоиться о нем, как о маленьком.

Жан вроде как больше не пытался поддеть, послушно подавал Эрену заготовки, которые он потом крепил к стеклам, потолку и прочим поверхностям. Один раз только фыркнул, мол, все равно руки из жопы, переклеил сам, благо доставал. Потом и вовсе сбежал, когда его дернул Армин, работающий уже с готовыми статьями – требовалось чужое мнение. Жан, в отличие от Эрена, уже окончил университет и теперь катался по всяким суперважным мероприятиям, строча обзоры. Эрен ему завидовал. Совсем чуть-чуть.

К пяти часам, когда уже стемнело, а все дела на сегодняшний день оказались переделанными, Эрен вернулся в основной офис, сгрузил на рецепции привезенный из типографии выпуск и глотнул обжигающего чая, наконец расслабляясь. Микаса уже прощалась в коридоре с коллегами, а заметив его, Эрена, быстро помахала рукой и направилась к нему. Откуда-то вынырнул Жан и, то ли забыв про Йегера, то ли проигнорировав его, догнал Аккерман, останавливая за плечо: «Эм, с Рождеством». Эрену иногда даже казалось забавным, как весь такой суперкрутой Жан Кирштайн робеет и стелется перед его, Эрена, сестрой. Может быть, стоило на вечер забыть об их обычных перепалках?

\- Мик, иди в машину, я сейчас, - Эрен вручил Микасе ключи от машины, стоящей на небольшой парковке издательства, слегка приобнял и кивнул в сторону украшенного им же коридора. Девушка удивленно кивнула, повертев в руках полученную от Жана коробочку, взяла ключи и быстрым шагом ушла к лифтам.  
\- Эй, оленевод, – окликнул Эрен Жана, когда Микаса скрылась за хромированными дверями. – Ты один сегодня?  
\- А тебе какая разница? – чуть менее дружелюбно хмыкнул в ответ потемневший Кирштайн. В Микасу он влюблен был уже давно и бесполезно – девушка была абсолютно равнодушна к нему, но надежды горе-любовник не терял. Рождество для него обещалось одиноким: без девушки, без матери, к которой ехать Жан совершенно не хотел, и без друга. Марко уехал к родне в мелкий городок помогать с хозяйством, и Жан все еще не мог свыкнуться с тем, что теперь он действительно один. Ну, их взаимные подначки с Эреном, конечно, отвлекали, но и они уже сходили на нет.  
\- Пошли, чего одному куковать, – заразительно улыбнулся Эрен. Что он умел, так это вселить каплю веселого идиотизма, особенно тогда, когда человек был сам по себе склонен к дурачествам. Легкое похлопывание по плечу определенно должно было подбодрить угрюмого журналиста. – Обещаю больше не называть тебя ушлёпком.  
\- С тебя глинтвейн, - практически изумленно приподнял брови Жан, застегивая до самого подбородка синтепоновую жилетку и усмехаясь. Такое обещание ему определенно нравилось – с Эрена станется придумать новую кликуху. Он поправил на плече похудевшую на одну коробочку сумку, взглянул на сидящую на рецепции Сашу, отсалютовал ей и двинулся за Эреном к лифтам.

***

 

В неярком свете камина все выглядело немного иначе, чем при полном освещении. Микаса сидела по-турецки на софе, аккуратно разворачивая заботливо упакованную Жаном коробочку, Армин понемногу тянул из бокала вишневый сок, зачарованно наблюдая за язычками пламени. Устроившийся на одной из подушек, валявшихся на полу, Жан выглядел почти счастливым, грея руки о стакан с глинтвейном, от которого очень ярко пахло корицей и цитрусом. Эрен открыл на третьей странице альбом с фотографиями и придвинул его в центр этого импровизированного кружка.

\- А вот так мы праздновали Рождество три года назад…


End file.
